Do Wishes Come True?
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: JoeySeto. Mokuba and the gang are sick and tired of Joey and Seto constantly breaking up. One night Mokuba makes a wish on a star, will his wish come true? Yaoi of course, Mpreg., more warnings inside.
1. Prologue

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, AU (not as seen on TV), M-Preg., more warnings may come. Based off of my earlier attempt of the same plot, but with a new spin.

Summary: Mokuba as well as everyone else is tired of the on and off relationships between his brother and Joey. While Mokuba is in his bedroom, he catches a glimpse of a shooting star and makes a wish. The next morning, Mokuba is surprised to see that his brother is sick; what makes it surprising is that Seto never had a sick day in his life, now at seventeen, why is he starting? Despite Mokuba's pleading, Seto still goes to school the following Monday; but, what will become of this brother on this day at school. Mokuba has forgotten about his wish already, but will he be reminded about it as the up coming life-turning events occur, or will everything backfire?

Pairings: Past and eventual Joey/Seto; eventual Yami/Bakura; more pairings may come.

**Little Author's Note**:

Like I said before, most of my YGO stories are being remade and will be posted up soon. Again, I apologize to those who have waited for an update, only to get nothing; soon, the story or stories that you are waiting will be up. Here is the list of the upcoming remakes:

Angels in Danger

Beauties and the Beasts

Broken Soul (I think, haven't really decided yet)

Cinderella: YGO Style (It will soon be Setoella; the original story will only be postponed for a short while longer; or until the new version is finished, same for Beauties and the Beast.)

Do Wishes Come True? (This story)

One Week (I'll continue that story, but with a new twist)

SetoYasha

Tristan's Pain (Possibly…)

We'll Always Be Here for You (Soon will be, I'll Always Be Here for You)

Hopefully these stories will be up soon, I am trying my best to write these stories; so I would really appreciate your continuing patience, thank you.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Mokuba's POV**

I sighed as I heard the tic-tacking of my brother's computer keyboard as he worked again. It was a Friday night and I was worried about Seto. Just a couple of weeks ago, Joey and Seto broke up, again; just like they did two months before that break up. Me and the gang were getting pissed off at that because we all had to keep an eye on the two; namely on Seto so he wouldn't work himself into exhaustion, again.

I had just finished talking to Mai, who had become somewhat of mine and Seto's big sister (1) since Joey and Seto first got together. Mai, before that, was Joey's girlfriend for a short while; they broke up finding that their relationship wasn't going to work. Soon after, somehow, someway, unknown to everyone but the couple themselves and seemingly Mai, Joey and Seto got together. At first, I thought it was weird that the couple was together and that Seto had such a tight friendship with Mai (2), but got used to it and soon looked up to Mai as a big sister since she was so kind to me and my brother.

Joey became somewhat of an older brother to me also, which helped me accept the relationship that he was having with my brother.

During the beginning of the relationship, I started to notice a change in my brother; he seemed more relaxed, and happier. He spent more time out of the office than in and spent more time with me. Joey came up with ideas of how me and my brother could spend time together and Joey often joined us. Then, came the time that the couple first broke up; that happened over a year ago.

I was disappointed, but didn't think much of it; then, couldn't stop thinking about it when I saw what my brother was going through. Seto was going through depression; he became fatigued immediately and worked constantly. That time was when Mai first stepped in; she was the only one who could come in and drag Seto out of his office and march his ass straight to bed. She was a really good cook and made Seto eat to the point where he felt like his stomach would blow up; Seto had an abnormally fast metabolism system, so anything he ate really didn't do anything, and his prescriptions for whatever they were for weren't helping any.

Yugi and the gang during the time of Joey's and Seto's relationship became Seto's friends. When Mai was out of town, she normally enlisted the help of Tristan and/or Duke to come help out on keeping an eye on me and Seto. Yami and the other yamis surprisingly became good friends of Seto and they often tried everything in their power (not their Shadow power) to make sure Seto was healthy and got enough sleep. Yugi and the other hikaris were right by their sides helping out and making sure their yamis didn't loose their patience with Seto.

All in all, I was thankful for them for helping out; but at that moment that Friday night, I was pissed off at all of them, especially Joey, who at the time seemed to be the one who broke off the relationship that time. Mai was out of town to who knows where at another tournament; Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were apart of the school's debate team, so they were out of town and off to another to debate with other school, their yamis were with them to cheer them on. Tristan and Duke were off helping Joey fix up his apartment; Joey's father recently passed away, but he didn't mind all that much since he was an abusive bastard.

Joey was surprised that when his father passed away, he inherited $50,000 from his father's insurance; he soon found that his father was never aware of it; Joey's mother was the one who signed his father up for the insurance, so she wouldn't have to take care of Joey if his father ever died before he was 18; she held a grudge not only against Joey's father and Joey as well. Serenity was angry and tried to convince her mother to let Joey move in with them; and almost did; but at that time, Joey was still with Seto and didn't want to move away. But, now that they were broken up, I was worried that Joey might take that offer that Serenity had his mother offer; but was even more surprised when Joey still went and bought an apartment.

Seto wanted to offer Joey shelter at the mansion, which I would have really loved; Joey could be there all the time to make sure Seto was alright and take care of him; but then the break up occurred that chance when down the drain. It had been only a couple of weeks ago and already everything had become insane; I just didn't know how insane things were going to get soon enough.

After checking on my brother, knowing that I couldn't convince him to get to bed; I went to my own bedroom and sat at my windowsill to think. As I looked out the window, a sudden flash in the sky caught my eye; I looked up, and saw a shooting star; pressing my nose against the window, I really started thinking.

'I know it's childish…' I thought. 'But, it's better than nothing; maybe it's the gods are giving me some sort of sign.'

I closed my eyes and made my wish.

"I wish…" I said as I thought of my brother. "I wish that there was a way for my brother and Joey to be happy together and stay together. They belong together, I know it."

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky again, the star, not surprisingly, was no longer in sight. I scoffed and jumped off my windowsill and made my way to bed.

'How stupid of me…' I thought. 'To think that a stupid star could actually grant my wish; but then again, I would do anything for my brother's happiness if possible. But it seems that Joey is the only one who can bring out the true happiness from within my brother.'

I jumped into bed and drew the covers up to my body, soon, I fell into a fitful sleep; completely unaware of the events that would take place the next morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Seto…**

Seto's typing suddenly stopped and he groaned in pain, his hands quickly gripped his stomach.

'Oh god, not again…' Seto thought as his stomach throbbed in pain.

For the past few weeks he had been feeling these major pains in his stomach; he didn't know what they were about. When together with Joey, he didn't want to worry his lover; so he didn't tell him about it, he was just content on having Joey at his side. But, now that they weren't together; he could care less what Joey thought at the moment.

"What's happening to me?" Seto whispered as he winced in pain.

Tears came to his eyes as the pain only increased as time passed by; he didn't know if he should go get help, or try to ride out the pain once again. As he thought of that, he thought of Joey.

'I wish he was here now…' Seto thought. 'Even though he doesn't know about the pains, just him being here helps me forget about it.'

Seto pushed back from his desk and fell to the floor on his side, quickly curling up into a ball.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Joey…**

Joey jolted awake from his sleep and wildly looked around; it only took a moment to realize that he was in his room, in his new apartment. It took him another moment to try to remember why he woke up; he was panting slightly and his body was drenched in sweat; suddenly, he remembered.

"Seto…" Joey whispered.

He had a dream about Seto. Seto being in pain, Seto calling out for him to be there with him; he remembered Seto tightly holding onto his stomach in major pain and falling to the floor out of his chair. The problem with in was, he couldn't tell if it was only a dream or a premonition of something.

Slowly, Joey got up out of bed and trudged out of his room towards the kitchen. Once there, he flicked on the light and walked over to the fridge. Normally when he witnessed something frightening, a little snack would help; so, he took out three cups of pudding and crossed the door. He reached over to a little basket of utensils and took out a spoon, then headed to one of the chairs at a card table that served as a dining table.

He sat down and opened the little cup, dug in his spoon and brought it up to his lips, then paused. His mind was swirling around one thing, Seto, his Seto. He put the spoon back into the pudding cup and slumped in his chair.

'Maybe I should call him…' Joey thought. 'Just to see if he's alright.'

Looking across the kitchen, he looked at the phone that was hooked to the wall. He sat down for a few more moments battling his emotions; then suddenly, lunged himself out of his chair and to the phone. He grabbed the handle off the hook and pressed #1 on speed dial to quickly call Seto; the phone rang a few times before Joey came to an annoying message.

"LEAVE ME ALONE WHEELER!" An obviously peeved Seto snarled.

Joey flinched and held phone away from his ear, somehow knowing that he had an encounter with only a message machine, not an answering machine (3). Reluctantly, Joey put the phone back onto the hook and slouched back to his chair.

"I hope he doesn't start cutting again…" Joey mumbled.

Over the period of their relationships, Joey came to know of some of Seto deepest darkest secrets; and so did Mai. Joey knew of the abuse that Gozaburo put both Seto and Mokuba through and of some of the experiments that the bastard had Seto gone through. Before Joey got together with Seto, he noticed a few things about the CEO, which he in turn discussed with Mai; together, the two broke down the seemingly unbreakable emotionless walls he built around himself. Soon, Joey found himself falling for Seto and drifting away from Mai, which soon resulted in their break up; Mai soon pushed Joey to tell Seto how he truly felt; if it wasn't for Mai, Joey and Seto would have never been together to begin with.

The first thing Joey found out about Seto was the fact that he was a cutter, a major one. The first time Joey noticed Seto was a cutter was when Seto ripped the cuff of his school shirt on a loose nail from a chair at school; Seto was quick to hold the fabric, but not quick enough to conceal the wound secrets from Joey. The next day at school, Joey confronted Seto about it; Seto seemed startled by the ordeal, but shoved Joey away. Soon, Joey told Mai about it and she agreed to help Joey with Seto.

One weekend, Mai went over to the Kaiba mansion and see Seto; Joey was surprised that Mai was able to get past the gates, let alone get in and actually speak to the stoic CEO; but, that only lasted a day, because on that day, Mai was banded from being even being within a 100 feet radius of the mansion. She said that she confronted Seto about the wounds herself and actually ripped off one of the sleeves of his shirt; she saw that there were cuts not only on his wrist, but going all the way up his arm and stopping just under his shoulder; needless to say, she was shocked.

That following school week, Joey and Mai basically stocked Seto; soon, Seto thought that we were going to tell his secrets. The way they did it was that they'd follow him during school and Mai after; remember, Mai and Joey have an eight year difference, Mai being older (4). After a few weeks, Seto pounced Joey when no one was looking.

As Joey thought of that moment, a smile came to his face.

**Flashback** **(Joey's POV)**

As usual, for the past few weeks; I was following Seto, and surprisingly, no one but me and the CEO seemed to notice. I could easily tell that with each passing day, Seto seemed to get more and more paranoid with having me follow him around; and with the addition with Mai after school, the feeling was only rising.

As he walked, I knew he could feel my eyes staring at the back of his head. But, I didn't know if he felt my stare falter when he took a right turn at a hallway instead of the normal left. I stopped for a moment and thought about that; where was Seto going? Was I in trouble or was I going to be in trouble if I kept following him? A sudden image of the wounds on Seto's arms propelled me to go, so I went.

It took a few moments for me to find Seto; it only took a ratty looking door and a flight of steps to lead me to the school's roof. I didn't see Seto up there at first, but I knew he was there; and it took only a few seconds for him to find me. I knew I was found because I was suddenly pushed backwards by a sudden brown and blue blur and bashed up against the wall behind me. The air in my body was knocked clear out of me and my vision was blurred for a moment; when my vision became straight again, I was looking up into two stormy blue eyes. It took me another moment to gain my breathing back and for me to realize he had his hands tightly gripping the scruff of my shirt and he had me pressed up against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem!" Seto snarled. "Why are you and that woman following me!"

I looked into his eyes, I saw that they were flashing with both fear and anger, and a little bit of…hope? At the time I wasn't so sure, all I knew was that Seto needed help.

I put my hands on his hands and ripped his from my shirt and held his wrists tight. He looked a little surprised when I did that, shocked when I suddenly ripped the cuffs off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he jumped away from me, he backed away hiding his wrist behind him.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to him slowly.

"Seto, you can't hide it anymore!" I said. "Me and Mai know; we want to help you!"

Seto's eyes flashed again, that time I knew I saw hope; but just as quickly as that flash came, it was replaced with pure anger.

"I don't need your fucking help!" Seto said. "You and that bitch better leave me the hell alone or I'll send my guards to deal with the both of you!" With that, he turned on his heel and tried to walk off to another part of the roof.

At that time, my mind was saying go back inside and pretend nothing happened before all of this causes you some major trouble; but my heart told me that Seto was in desperate need of help.

From my spot, I quickly started to follow him; when he noticed, he broke into a little sprint. I ran and jumped on him, sending us both to the ground; I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and rolled around once so he was on top of me, his back to my body, then I sat up, with him on my lap.

"Let me go you fucked up mutt!" Seto shrieked. "Let me go!" He began struggling, kicking his legs, elbowing me constantly in my stomach and chest.

I on the other hand gripped onto him as tightly as I could, I wasn't going to let go of him, not when he was like this, not when he was in desperate need of help. I kept my grip on him; he kept struggling, for what felt like forever!

Eventually, I could hear him panting; my chest and stomach were in pain from all of the elbowing he did; soon after the panting, his elbowing gradually became weaker and less, the kicking stopped. When his panting was ragged, I gently rested my chin on his shoulder and moved my lips next to his ear.

"I want to help you Seto…" I whispered. "You need me…"

Suddenly, Seto's breath hitched then he let out a harsh sob; his body fully slumped against me and he laid his head on my shoulder and sobbed, his body was shaking with the sobs. I sighed and gently let him go, I gently shifted his body so that he was still on my lap, but his legs were at my side and his cheek rested on my shoulder. I rubbed his back in soft smooth circles and whispered comforting words in his ears.

Little did I know at the time…that that would spark a whole interest between me and Seto.

To be continued…

* * *

(1): It was either Mai or Tea, I like Mai better; she'll be an important part in this story; don't worry, there will be no Mai relationships except friendships.

(2): Mai and Joey are two important people in Seto's life; Joey, as well as Mai, knows secrets that no one else knows.

(3): In this story, there is a difference between answering machines and message machines; answering machines you're able to leave a message in; message machines you hear a message, but you won't be able to leave a message.

(4): Yes, that is true information; in the show, Joey was 16, while Mai was 24. In this story, Joey is 17, making Mai 25. Even though I think Seto is older than Joey, I prefer to have both him and Joey at the same age, making Seto a few months older.

* * *

Sorry that I put this up a day late, but it's up…

Was this good; was it better than the last story? Or is it too soon to tell? Of course more is on the way, but I would, as usual, like to hear you opinion.

Please send me reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

I'm finally updating, anyone else want to see this story, huh? Even though I got only two reviews, I'm feeling mighty generous I'm letting this chapter go out already. My mind is full of fresh ideas on how to continue this story and all of the other YGO stories that I'm remaking, and I'm hopping that luck will be on my side and I won't be cursed with a sudden case of major writer's block, again.

Well anyway, thank you to those who reviewed me:

**FuturePast**: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you'll like the way the story turns out, if I can get it out that is.

**Sunshine Pie**: You can stop begging, at least for this chapter anyway. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the rest of the stories.

And thank you to those who read, I really appreciate it!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback (Cont.)** **(Joey's POV)**

After a short while, Seto calmed down some, his breathing was back to normal and his tears stopped a little, but they were still coming.

"Why do you want to help me?" Seto asked in a voice I had to strain to hear, even though his lips were so close to my ear.

"Because…" I said as I unwrapped my arms from around his waist; I unbuttoned the cuffs at my wrists and showed my wrists to him as he lifted his head from my shoulder. "I used to cut myself also…" I had stopped cutting myself a long time ago before the events on that roof, so the only thing I showed Seto were these brown marks that scarred my wrists, but there were a lot of brown marks.

Seto stared at me with wide eyes, then lied his head back down on my shoulder.

I sighed and wrapped my arms back around him and lied back down; his body slipped off mine, but his head moved to my chest. Slowly, I moved my hand and started to run my fingers through his hair, I'm not surprised to feel like I'm running my fingers through silk.

"Feels good…" Seto mumbled.

I smiled and began to gently massage his head with my fingers; a couple of minutes later, I'm shocked to hear purring.

"Seto, you purr?" I asked as I stopped massaging his head.

"Do you bark?" He snapped back.

That got me a little peeved.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to make fun of you." I said. "I was just surprised to hear you purr."

It was probably another minute before he responded.

"Sorry for that bark remark…" Seto said. "I just thought that you were going to try and make fun of me for my purring."

I sighed and started massaging his head again; smirking when the purring resumed.

Before we knew it, we both drifted off to sleep; what woke us up was the last bell of the day. For some reason that school year, the only bells that would sound outside was the first bell and the last bell, every other bell remained inside school. Which at that time was great for me and Seto, because we really needed that nap.

Seto slowly sat up, yawned and stretched while he was still sitting. I on the other hand, got up onto my feet, took a step and tripped.

"Joey, are you okay!" Seto asked, his voice holding concern and surprise.

I blushed at what I was about to say.

"My foot fell asleep…" I said.

Slowly and quietly, a chuckle came from Seto, it wasn't long before it was a full blown laugh, and I couldn't believe how wonderful his laugh sounded. His laugh was deep, but not too deep, and sort of high at the same time; other than that, it was the perfect laugh that suited him well. I rolled onto my back and sat up to see what he looked like when he laughed, I couldn't believe what I saw, he was beautiful. He had a smile that just lightened up his face and made him even more beautiful than he already was. At that time, I had just recently come to accept the fact that I was a bi, so I wasn't ashamed to think that about Seto; but I was worried, after all, I was with Mai.

It didn't take long for Seto to collect himself and for him to stand up; he took a step over to me and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and he hoisted me up to my feet; I almost fell again, but he caught me that time.

"Try stomping you foot…" Seto said.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you, nuts?" I asked. "That's going to hurt like hell!"

"Well, that's better than waiting forever and a day for your foot to wake up." Seto said.

"I have a way to wake up my foot quickly." I said as I hopped on one foot away from Seto.

I could feel Seto looking at me as I hopped; I turned around when I got to a wall and put my back to it. I raised my sleeping foot and shook it hard; it hurt like hell, but not as much as stomping it.

Seto looked at me in amusement as I shook my foot; after about five minutes, the numbing pain stopped. I placed my foot on the ground and lightly stomped it, making sure it was fully awake. I looked up at Seto just about to say something, when the door opened and someone unexpected came through the door, my girlfriend, Mai.

"I thought I saw you two up here." Mai said.

Seto remained quiet as he stared at her; I on the other hand, walked over to her and kissed her. I could feel her smile and she kissed back. When I pulled away, I looked to Seto; I smirked when I saw that he had a look of what I thought at the time was mock disgust, I looked to his eyes and I could have sworn I saw a slight flash of sadness.

"Hello Seto…" Mai said.

Seto nodded towards her, then started to walk towards the door, he opened the door and stepped into the doorway and stopped again; he turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you Joey…" Seto said, then he turned and walked out on us.

When Seto was gone, I turned to Mai who had a shocked look on her face.

"Care to explain exactly what happened between you two?" Mai asked.

I smiled and proceeded to tell her everything that happened between me and Seto that day on the roof; Mai, thought proud of me, held a bit of suspicion for me and Seto, I at the time, pretended not to notice.

* * *

Over the course of three weeks, Seto began ignoring me and Mai again; we were both pissed off at him. There on that roof all those days ago, I thought that me and Seto were finally friends; then as early as the next morning, he went right back to calling me by my last name and those annoying dog names and remarks. He even became more hostile towards the rest of the gang; which annoyed Tristan to no end and he almost decked Seto at one point, but Yugi somehow held him back.

But, it was one day on a Friday that I'd never forget when I found a note in my locker, asking me to meet someone on the roof when the first bell sounded. Of course I knew it was Kaiba and was thankful for the first time that me and the gang didn't have the same homeroom.

I placed myself next to the door leading to the roof about five minutes before the bell; I had a strange urge to go up there and check on Seto before the bell rang, just this nagging feeling, but somehow kept myself from storming up there. As soon as the bell sounded, I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could to get to Seto; when I opened the door, I was in for a surprise.

Seto was there, but what he was doing was what shocked me. He had a dagger to his wrist and he was just slashing away at it. I just stood there in shock as I watched as he stabbed at his wrist, the hand that he was stabbing with was in bad shape also, obviously he had been at it for awhile. I snapped out of my shock and ran over to Seto.

"Seto, what the fuck are you doing!" I yelled.

He looked up at me with wide eyes and turned the blade to his chest; I was close enough to kick it away before he did anything else. I bent down to my knees in front of him and grabbed his wrist, then started to shake him.

"Seto, what are you doing!" I yelled. "Are you crazy! Why are you doing this? What's wrong? Why aren't you telling me? Do you realize that you have a little brother to raise!" All the while I yelling at Seto, I was shaking him harshly by his shoulders; he was sobbing harshly, he was gulping in harsh breaths of air as he sobbed.

The door suddenly blasted open and Mai came rushing up to us; she stopped just before me and Seto when she saw all the blood.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" She asked.

I looked back to Seto and noticed that his sobbing stopped, but he saw swaying, then finally just when limp; he fell against me.

Mai took off her jean jacket and began ripping it to shreds; then she came over to me and Seto and took a hold of Seto's wrists, and began wrapping up his cut wrists with the scraps. When she was done, her eyes were flashing in determination.

"Come on, we don't have long." Mai said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The hospital of course!" Mai yelled.

"NO…" Seto grumbled.

"Seto, why?" Mai asked.

"Use my cell phone, speed dial 5, ask for Dr. L…" Seto rasped. "Tell him to meet us back at my mansion…"

"But-" Mai was cut off.

"He's the only doctor I trust." Seto said, then he fully passed out against me.

I dug into his coat pocket and took out his cell, then tossed it to Mai. Knowing what to do, she followed Seto's instructions and dialed for the doctor. I picked up Seto and was even more startled to find how unbelievably light he was; I carried Mai before and he was lighter than her! His lightness easily explained his boney frame.

Me and Mai rushed as quickly as we could out of school; I found it amazing that we weren't caught by anyone. Later on, I wondered about the school's surveillance cameras; but no one said anything.

We rushed over to Mai's car and I rushed into the back seat with Seto still in my arms; Mai was still talking on Seto's phone when she jumped into the driver's seat. She placed the hood on top of her convertible and started the engine before driving off from school.

All I could do was hold onto Seto's wrists and watch as his blood seeped through Mai's ripped jacket. Mai stopped talking and threw the phone off to the passenger seat, then looked up at the rear view mirror.

"How is he doing?" Mai asked.

"I don't know…" I said; I watched as Mai's eyes stared at Seto from the mirror.

"The doctor said that he would be there in a few moments." Mai said.

I nodded, thankful for whoever the doctor was for being prompt.

In about ten more minutes, Mai pulled up to the Kaiba mansion's gates; amazingly, they opened for us. Mai sped onto the grounds and headed straight for the garage, where we found a young man in a white coat.

I could easily tell that he was in his early twenties; he had long black hair that when down to his waist that was held in a tight ponytail. His eyes were an eerie shade of ruby red and his left eye held speckles of green. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, his coat was long and drifted about two feet above the ground, like Seto's, and was off white.

When I got out of the car, the man ran over and took Seto out of my arms.

"Follow me." He said sharply as he turned and ran to a door that led to the inside of the mansion.

We followed him up about five flights of stairs to a mini hospital wing of the mansion. He rushed into a room that held a steel table and a lot of strange utensils.

"I'm going to need your help." He said as he laid Seto down onto the table.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

About two hours before, me, Mai, and Leo Leon a.k.a. Dr. Leon or Dr. L, as we came to know him, had finished with Seto. The only thing that me and Mai did was hand Leo the things he needed to help stabilize Seto's bleeding and the things he needed to stitch up and bandage Seto's wound with; it was a long and hectic hour, but everything turned out okay, at least, that's what Leo said.

Mai went home to change clothing, I on the other hand took one of Seto's robes and put it on, and Mai said that she'd swing by my place and get me a new change of clothing, my father was at work at that time. The only place I hung out in was Seto's room keeping an eye on him; I didn't want to leave his side. But, what bothered me was that Leo didn't leave, he sat on the other side of Seto's bed; so, I struck up a conversation with him to pass the time.

"Uh…so, how long have you been Seto's doctor?" I asked.

When I asked that question, a pang of jealousy went through me because of the way that Leo was staring at Seto; my question snapped him out of his gaze.

"Oh, uh…a couple of years now…" Leo said. "Before me, my father was his doctor, but when I graduated from college I became his doctor."

"How old are you exactly?" I asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm twenty-one…" Leo said. "I'll be twenty-two in a couple of months."

I nodded at this.

"How long have you known Seto?" I asked.

"I've known him ever since he was first adopted by Gozaburo." Leo said. "My father was Gozaburo's doctor for many years; so it wasn't surprising when Seto and Mokuba were adopted, that my father was their doctor."

I was about to ask another question when a small whimpering sound came from Seto, I looked down just as his eyes flickered open. Leo smiled and stood up, looking at Seto's face.

"Hey Seto…" Leo said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Seto coughed slightly and a little blood went to the side of his mouth. Leo reached over the nightstand and grabbed a sheet of tissue, then wiped the blood away.

I looked at Seto's skin, it was whiter than the whitest sheet of paper, and he looked awful, not too surprising after loosing so much blood then suddenly having just as much blood forced back into your system; but still, it was still very eerie.

"I need to use the bathroom." Seto said, he turned his head to look at a wall and blushed, not meeting anyone gaze.

"Alright…" Leo said. "Let me help you up and you can go."

* * *

After another hour, Mai finally came back; by that time, I already came to a conclusion, Seto had done this before.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how was this chapter?

Please, send me reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, just dropping by to drop off an update! This week of reviews has most definitely gone better than last week.

Thank you to:

**Sunshine Pie**: You can stop begging now because I've updated, but it looks like you might be reduced to begging again because of the next chapter that isn't up yet; but, don't worry, that one will be up soon.

**SilverCrescentX**: I'm so happy that you have reviewed me and that you like my story! I like the new name you gave me, 'Fluffy', I feel so loved. Well, I hope you like this chapter also; please keep going with your stories, I'm still watching out for you. (If all of you are wondering, most of SCX's stories are posted up on of her stories are Yu-Gi-Oh and consist of the pairing Yami/Seto. Her stories are so awesome; check them out if you're old enough.)

**FuturePast**: Yeah, since Joey and Seto always fight like cats and dogs, and Joey is clearly the dog, I thought I'd make Seto the cat; plus, I really love the thought of a purring Seto; I'm glad you liked it. It's updated and I hope you're still alive from holding your breath for a whole week! Please, review me so I know that I didn't kill you for making you wait so long!

**ClumsyKitty**: There are a few chapters consisting of flashbacks to explain what challenges Joey and Seto went through to get together; there will be more than flashbacks eventually, just you wait. And sorry to burst your lemony bubble, but I can't write lemons even if my life depended on it; besides, this site doesn't permit that and I don't want to loose my membership.

**Shadowofmyself453**: I updated, I'll update soon again!

**paranoidcharlotte**: I agree, it's so hard to find Seto uke fics; but you should check out SilverCrescentX stories, nearly all of her YGO stories consists of Seto in uke, but mainly in Yami/Seto, hopefully you won't mind that. Plus, I'm glad you like my story, hopefully you'll like the new chapter too.

**Setosgirl**: I'm so happy you reviewed me! I'm glad that you like my story also! You got more of the story, but I have a feeling after this, you'll need even more. (Hey everyone, Setosgirl has awesome stories on check them out if you want! They consist of many different pairings and they all rock!)

**Takuya**: Glad you like how it sounds and I updated.

Thank you again to all of those who reviewed, and read; I really appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

As Joey thought of the time before his relationship with Seto, a long, loud yawn came to him. He looked to the kitchen clock and saw that he had been reminiscing about the past for over half an hour.

"I better get to bed…" Joey mumbled to himself. "I'll think more about that later…"

Joey got up and put the cups of pudding back into the fridge before going back to bed.

His apartment was recently finished and he was happy with the results, all of his things fit in the apartment and he still had space to spare.

Trudging back to bed, there was a sudden dinging sound coming from the front of the apartment, he growled when he realized what it was.

'Who in their right mind would be at my door at this time?' Joey thought as he turned around and headed for the front door.

It only took a moment, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to find Mai.

"Joey, have you called Seto?" Mai asked.

Joey just stood there looking at Mai and blinking.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Joey said. "I thought that you were out of town in a tournament."

Mai smirked and held up a big trophy, and Joey noticed a small bag at her side.

"I won it already." Mai said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"My apartment is being renovated and it's pouring cats and dogs outside, so I can't drive to Seto's to see if he's alright." Mai said. "I know you know something is wrong."

Joey sighed and moved out of the way, opening the door wider for Mai to come in. When she came in, Joey closed the door and relocked all of the bolts and locks to the door; even though he no longer lived in the bad part of Domino, Joey still placed a variety of locks and bolts on his door, for him, old habits died hard.

"Guest bedroom is the second door to the right of mine." Joey said.

"Thanks…" Mai said as she headed to the bedroom.

Joey sighed as he followed Mai to the bedroom.

"You never answered my question." Mai said. "Did you call Seto?" She asked again.

Joey sighed again, remembering the harsh message that Seto left behind for Joey on his line.

"He blocked your calls again, didn't he?" Mai asked as she entered the room.

Joey nodded.

The guestroom wasn't much; it was just a bed, a drawer, and a small half bathroom. Mai placed her trophy on the floor and started digging in her bag; she pulled out a towel, soap, a wash towel, and a nightgown and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll help myself, you should be in bed." Mai said. "I expect to speak to you in the morning, so don't try leaving early." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Not like I was planning to." Joey said once Mai closed the door; he turned around and headed back to bed, expecting either a bad dream or no dream at all.

* * *

The next morning at the Kaiba mansion…

It was nine-thirty when Mokuba woke up; he stretched and looked around expecting nothing new. He got out of bed and headed for his bathroom, he needed to take a shower and brush his teeth. But before he got there, a butler came to his room.

"Mokuba, I thought that you would like to know, that your brother is sick." The butler said.

The butler was an important member of the Kaiba's staff for many years; he was in his mid forties and stood nearly six feet tall. His hair was whitish silver and his brown eyes at the moment held general concern. Ever since the day that Seto and Mokuba came through the doors of the Kaiba mansion, that man had been not only a loyal servant to the both, but a loyal friend as well. His name was William Nelson, born and raised in England, came to Japan with his wife nearly twenty years ago. Sadly, ten years before, his wife passed away because of cancer and they never had children together. He looked at both Seto and Mokuba as not only his friends, but his sons; and the brothers looked up to William as a father at times.

"What do you mean Seto is sick?" Mokuba asked. "Seto never gets sick."

"That's what you think." William said. "Right now, he's in his bathroom throwing up everything and anything he has in his stomach."

Mokuba wanted to go to his brother and see if he was alright already, but he knew once he went there, Seto would turn him away and tell him to shower anyway.

"I'll be with him in a few minutes." Mokuba said.

William nodded and turned on his heal and out of the room.

Mokuba rushed into his bathroom, took off his pajamas, put toothpaste on his toothbrush and jumped into the shower; he planned to brush his teeth in the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile with Seto…

"Ugh…" Seto groaned.

He had been hunched over the toilet for about an hour puking his guts out.

'What in the world is wrong with me?' Seto thought as he rested his head on his arm, which was resting on the toilet seat. 'First it's those awful stomach cramps, then it's vomiting, what's next? I've never been sick, so why is it happening now?'

A light knocking at his door caught his attention; he knew who it was already.

"Come in William…" Seto said.

The door slowly opened and in came William with a steaming cup of something; he walked over to Seto and bent down next to him.

"I thought that you would like something to drink." William said. "I don't trust those pills that you take, so I made you some herbal tea, a family recipe of mine that cures nearly anything."

"It's not disgusting or anything?" Seto asked forming a sour face. "That's the last thing I need."

"No, it's sweet and minty." William said. "None of my family recipes are disgusting or sour."

"Good…" Seto said as he gently took the cup from William, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid.

William smiled when Seto started drinking the tea, that tea was his only hope for Seto to get better; the pills that Seto always took, in his opinion, made everything worse.

"It's good…" Seto said. "Can you teach me how to make it if time comes for it again and you're not around?"

"Yes, soon enough…" William said.

Seto reached over to the toilet seat and shut it, then pushed the little toilet handle and flushed the toilet, knowing that if he were to look into the toilet, he'd get sick again.

* * *

Meanwhile with Joey…

"Wake up sleepy head!" A voice yelled.

A sudden blast of harsh, but soft and also painful pressure blasted upside Joey's head and is eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry for a moment, then he saw Mai, holding one of his pillows smirking at him. Joey blinked and looked around, noticing how bright his room was.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Almost eleven…" Mai said as she tossed Joey's pillow back onto his bed and walked out. "I'm going back home, I'll be back later."

"Alright, see ya…" Joey said, as soon as he was sure Mai was at the door, he flopped back down onto bed. 'What in the world am I going to do?' Joey thought. All night the only thing he was able to thing about was Seto, Seto, and Seto. 'If I go by his house, I can't get in because of the guards.

Joey lied in bed and thought of what he was thinking of last night, Seto's past before their relationship.

**Flashback** (Joey's POV)

It had been a couple of weeks after the whole suicide attempt thing, and things had most definitely changed between me, Mai, and Seto. Even though Seto still pretended to hate me in school; outside of school was a whole different story, or at least, in the Kaiba mansion. I was invited to come visit anytime I wanted, as was Mai; when we went over there, we tried to get Seto to open up as much as possible to tell us about his problems so we could help him, we rarely succeeded.

That friendship with Seto remained a secret from the gang and everyone else for awhile; Mokuba was already fully aware of the friendship that me and Mai shared with Seto, we were both amazed he didn't ask anything about it.

Mainly, I was the one to spend more time with Seto than Mai; she continued to go out of town to tournaments around the world and left me to keep and eye on Seto. One weekend when she left, left me with a surprise and a very tough decision on my hands.

It was a Sunday night, I came over to Seto for help on some math homework, as usual, the math confused me and I was in need of desperate help. On that night as it turned out, Seto was in need of desperate help himself. As we worked together on the subject, I noticed that he was more tensed than usual.

"Are you okay Seto?" I asked.

Seto was still looking at my math paper, when I asked the question, he seemed to be a little startled when I asked him that, with the way he suddenly snapped his attention towards me.

"Oh, I-I'm fine…" Seto sort of stuttered.

I looked at him, not believing him. I placed my pencil down and opened my arms to him. Slowly and unsurely, he turned his back to me and lied back down into my arms; we did that anytime we spoke to each other about a problem. Just about a week before, I told Seto about the relationship I had with my own father, in turn, he told me nearly everything about Gozaburo, we found that we had a lot in common in that situation, except Gozaburo being a lot more harsher, at the time, I didn't know how much more harsher.

"Come on Seto, tell me what's wrong." I said. "You don't have to hide anything from me; I swore to you that every secret you tell me, I'll keep a secret with my life."

Seto sighed and snuggled deeper into my arms, I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"It's just…" Seto began. "What I did two weeks ago…"

I remembered that freshly in my mind, the smell of his blood sort of stayed embedded in my mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"I did that before…" Seto said. "Three times…"

For a moment, my mind came to a stop. How could Seto do that to his body three times and still be alive! I was forced from my thoughts when I felt Seto shaking slightly in my arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Seto whispered; his shaking stopped.

'What the hell!' I thought. 'Maybe he should go to therapy or something.'

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I asked.

Seto sighed again.

"Before all of those major stabbings, I used to cut my wrists and arms with these small thin lines." Seto said. "Like the ones that you and Mai saw before the major stabbing; I did those after I healed from the other stabbing I did months ago."

I nodded in understanding and for him to continue.

"Well, at times, I just get this sudden urge…" Seto said. "I don't know what causes it, but all I know is that anytime I feel it, I just begin stabbing."

"How often did you have those urges?" I asked.

"Very often…" Seto said. "Almost everyday, I just wanted to end it all."

"Have you been having them lately?" I asked.

"Since I became friends with you and Mai, no…" Seto said.

That made me smile, but I still needed to know more.

"So, that's why Leo didn't seem to surprised about that stabbing, he was the one who treated the others, wasn't he?" I asked.

Seto nodded.

"Everyday, I try my best to suppress those urges, but at times, those urges win." Seto said. "Like that day on the roof, I had that major urge, and I just stabbed myself. At that time, I felt happy, almost free; but then, the friendship I had with you and Mai came to be, and I felt like another piece of me was being made."

I, of course, was touched at what Seto said.

"I'm glad I got to you…" I said.

Suddenly, Seto slowly got out of my arms and turned around to look at me; slowly, as if not to scare me away, he leaned on towards me; then, our faces were only a couple inches apart. I knew what he wanted to do, but I felt I shouldn't do it, I was with Mai, I loved Mai, Seto was only my friend, wasn't it really like that? Seto tried to lean in more, but I jolted back. Seto looked at me, an expression of hurt in his eyes. I didn't know what possessed me to do what I did at the time, but I got up and walked away.

"Joey, please don't go, I'm sorry!" I heard Seto said, hurt also evident in his voice.

But I kept walking, I didn't look back. I showed myself out of the mansion, and walked off the property, back home; fully knowing that my old man wasn't going to be there to mess with me. But as I kept walking, Seto's eyes kept flashing and Seto's voice kept echoing in my mind.

**Flashback End**

To Be Continued…

* * *

How much longer is it going to be before Joey finds out about Seto?

Please send reviews!

* * *

Lil' Note: I'm sorry to say, but it seems that filtered the editing program somehow so the website I was trying to mention wouldn't show up. But, I guess most of you who went on the website before know what I'm talking about, so look for the recommened authors there, hopefully you'll find them. (Good one advisers, good one...)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, time for an update; I know all of you want one! I'm glad my birthday is on Wednesday, because if it was on the weekend, I wouldn't update. My birthday is the main reason why Joey Wheeler is one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters! Well anyway…

**Thank you to**:

**An Angel Flying with Broken Wings**: My butler reminds you of your father, really? I was basing him off of an old teacher I once had in elementary school; when I was writing this story, I didn't notice I based William off him until I proofread the story. I'm glad you like my story, hope you'll keep reading.

**Slushie Blu**: I'm glad you love my story; hopefully it will get better along the way.

**Amyrose300**: Glad you like the story, I don't think it will be so sad anymore, I'm not exactly sure yet.

**Shadowofmyself435**: He'll find out about Seto soon. I'm not sure about fainting though, maybe that will be a possiblility.

**Clumsykitty**: I don't know about a lemon, I'm not good at writing lemons. I'm trying to get a collaboration with another author, but my dumb e-mail just refuses to work!

**Paranoidcharlotte**: You're going to have to wait a little longer before Joey finds out about poor Seto. Keep an eye out for other stories of mine; I have more Seto uke stories coming soon.

**FuturePast**: You asked my question before I could even ask it. Hopefully you're not permanently blue at this moment, because I have the new chapter up. I'm glad you really like my story and hopefully you can wait for a while before the other chapter comes up, which will take like another week.

**SilverCrescentX**: I like green tea. I've been trying to update you to ask you if you could work with me on my stories so you could write the lemons instead; I like reading lemons, but can't really write them. Since my computer refuses to send e-mails, I decided that I'll at least practice on it; but it will be a long time before I join AFF. I'm sorry, but I have in securities about it for some strange reason. I'll join eventually, but not anytime soon. I'm so sorry, including to all of those who actually want to see a juicy lemon, like clumsykitty! Please SCX, don't hate me for this!

**Takuya**: I try to make it as dramatic as I can, hopefully you'll continue liking it.

Thank you for reviewing and reading, and thank you to all who are reading.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile with Mai…

Mai had arrived home hours ago, and was sitting in her room when she decided to call Seto. She had been gone for a week, and Seto had already broken up with Joey before she left; and since Joey hadn't spoken to Seto, she decided to call Seto herself, she had a feeling something was going to happen.

As she sat in her bed, she speed dialed Seto; in about three rings, she got Mokuba.

"Hello, Kaiba residence, this is Mokuba speaking." Mokuba said kindly.

"Hey Mokie!" Mai said.

"Mai!" Mokuba said. "How are you doing?"

"Doing fine, and you?" Mai asked.

"Great…" Mokuba said. "Except for Seto…"

Mai knew Mokuba was going to say that somehow.

"What do you mean, except Seto?" Mai asked.

"He's been sick since all day." Mokuba said.

"Sick?" Mai asked. "Seto never gets sick."

"I know that." Mokuba said. "But for some strange reason, he is now."

"How sick has he been?" Mai asked.

"Really, really sick." Mokuba answered.

"What has happened?" Mai asked.

"Well, from what I know of, Seto has been vomiting a lot at first." Mokuba said. "When I woke up, William told me that. Throughout today, Seto has been extremely dizzy, he's passed out about three times, has continued to throw up, he says he has awful headaches and stomach aches, and now, he's just gone to sleep. I think William snuck something into that tea he's been making for Seto."

Mai didn't respond for a moment, she was just overwhelmed about what Mokuba has told her about Seto's sickness, she was wondering what poor Seto looked like at the moment.

"Mai, are you there?" Mokuba asked.

That caught Mai's attention.

"Yeah, I'm here." Mai said. "I have to-" Mai was cut off.

"DON'T TELL JOEY!" Mokuba bellowed into the phone.

Mai out stretched the phone her arm length away when Mokuba yelled, when she sure he quieted down again; she brought it back to her ear.

"Why shouldn't I tell Joey?" Mai asked.

"I want Joey to know as much as you do, but I know that you know for a fact that when Seto isn't together with Joey, Seto doesn't want Joey being included in anything about him or me." Mokuba said. "The last thing Seto needs right now is to be angry about something. I mean, today Yugi and the others finally came home from that debate team thing; when they called to see how Seto was doing, Seto somehow made himself look normal; like he wasn't sick, and told everyone he was fine. He doesn't even want the gang to find out. You're lucky you caught me and not Seto."

"I guess you're right." Mai said. "But what about school?"

"If Seto isn't well by Monday, I'm going to see to it that he doesn't get to school and stays home." Mokuba said.

Mai started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokie, I know you mean well, but you're trying to accomplish the impossible." Mai said. "If Seto wants to go to school, he'll go to school. He'll find a way to sneak around both you and William no problem."

"Not this time." Mokuba said.

"You just watch…" Mai said. "Monday morning, your brother's going to be in school. Besides, remember that deal he made with the school board."

"Oh yeah…" Mokuba said, he sounded worried. "He promised since he went to high school that he would go to school for a whole consecutive semester during the school year. That sucks, he has to accomplish this one."

"Yup…" Mai said.

"Well, since he's sick, maybe they'll let him slide by." Mokuba said.

"Maybe…" Mai said. 'Why do I have a strange feeling that that will soon be necessary?' She thought. Ever since that friendship that she gained with Seto, that gut instinct of hers had been stronger than ever, and she was thankful for it. "You know, I'm surprised that your brother hasn't been home schooling himself."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that he's going to do that soon enough." Mokuba said.

Mai heard someone talking to Mokuba in the back round.

"Mai, I have to go now, speak to you later." Mokuba said.

"Alright, bye Mokie…" Mai said.

"Bye…" Mokuba said, then there was the resounding click that signaled that he hung up.

Mai put her own phone back on the hook and got up from the chair the she was sitting in, then walked over to her bed. She sat down on it and thought back to the events that really triggered the break up she had with Joey, and the beginning of Joey's and Seto's relationship.

**Flashback** (Mai's POV)

About a week ago, Joey had gone to Seto's house for help on his homework, and since that night, those two had been extremely distant. Seto in away seemed depressed, he tried his best to hide it, but I could see it as well as Joey it could feel it. Joey never spoke to Seto and took any chance to get away from him, which added more to Seto's depression. And all that time, I knew that I was somehow in the middle of it, I just didn't know how.

One night, I decided to go see how Seto was doing, when I went to his mansion, I found a very worried Mokuba.

"Oh Mai, I'm so happy you're here!" Mokuba said. "I don't know what's up with Seto." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Seto has locked himself in his room ever since he came home." Mokuba said. "I wasn't worried at first, but then a few hours later, I heard crying."

'Crying?' I thought.

We arrived at Seto's door a moment later, everything was quiet and still.

"I have a project to do." Mokuba said. "I hope you can deal with him, I can't get through to him."

"I'll do my best." I said.

Mokuba smiled up at me and walked off to that project he spoke about, leaving me alone to deal with his brother. A moment after being left alone, a sudden sob from behind the door quickly caught me attention. I moved closer to the door and pressed my ear against it; what I heard changed everything.

"Why can't I have him?" I heard Seto's voice say. "He's the best friend I had and now I lost him."

'I know he's talking about Joey.' I thought.

"I love him so much." I heard Seto say.

With that, I moved slowly away from the door.

'So that's why Joey has been avoiding Seto, because of me.' I thought. 'Maybe Seto did something to push away Joey, but what?' I wanted to help Seto and I knew I had to confront him about what he was talking about, so I gathered up as much courage as I could at that moment, and twisted the doorknob and let myself into Seto's room.

The moment the door opened, Seto shot up in bed; I immediately saw his tear streaked face and my heart went out to him. I stood at the door for a moment before I closed the door. Slowly, I walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. His tears stopped as he looked at me.

"Seto, why isn't Joey talking to you?" I asked; I knew it was direct and that was the last thing that Seto needed at the moment, but if I didn't get a straight answer, I wouldn't be able to help Seto.

We both sat in silence for a few moments; Seto was looking at his lap, refusing to look up at me; I sat there and stared at him, calmly awaiting my answer. I didn't know why, but I was actually willing to sit there the whole night if it took that long to get an answer from him.

"I tried to kiss your lover." Seto said in a whisper; I was surprised I even heard him because he said it so quietly.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

Another session of silence followed before Seto nodded.

"Then why don't you tell him?" I asked.

Seto's head snapped up, he looked at me with wide terrified eyes.

"H-he's yours!" Seto said. "He loves you, not me!"

I looked on as Seto's tears started again, I could tell what he had just said hurt him; I could see it on his face that it was ripping his heart. From that moment, I knew what I had to do. I stood up and leaned towards Seto and gently kissed his forehead, then leaned back to look into his eyes.

"No, he doesn't love me…" I said. "He's confused…" With that, I turned around and left Seto's room without another word.

* * *

After I left the Kaiba mansion, I walked to the park; I didn't drive to Seto's like I normally did, I actually walked. I went to the park to do some thinking, a lot of thinking. I walked over to the swing sets and sat down on the middle swing.

I thought about the week that everything between Joey and Seto began thinning again. I thought about the way Seto looked anytime Joey ignored him; I thought about the how hard Joey thought to ignore Seto. Those two loved each other, Seto was accepting his love for Joey; but there was an obstacle for Joey that was causing him to ignore his love for Seto, me.

During the week, I easily noticed that me and Joey were slipping away from each other as much as he was slipping away from Seto. Our love for each other as lovers greatly suffered during that single week, but we both refused to think it; and in turn, Seto suffered.

I began to slightly swing slightly on the swing; I continued to think about what I needed to do.

I was looking to both Joey and Seto as brothers; both of them, younger than I am. I loved Joey because of the way he was, his attitude was tough but lovable, he was more tolerable than annoying, and was the only one who could make me laugh. Despite the eight year difference between us, we made our relationship work; I helped Joey as much as I could with his father. But at that time I was on the swing, I realized that there was nowhere else for the relationship I had with Joey to go but down. Joey was falling for Seto hard and he refused to believe it, the only reason was because he was with me; which made me feel guilty.

Before I knew it, I was in full swing on that swing; I didn't want to slow down and step off, I wanted to fly. I counted down from three in the back of my mind and let go of the chains; as soon as I let go, I had made my true decision; as I was flying through the air, I felt that guilt that had washed over me fly off of me. Amazingly, I landed unharmed on the ground; I turned around to the clanking chains of the swing and smiled before walking off again.

* * *

I walked over to the Kame Game Shop; I knew that Joey would be there in refuge from his father since I wasn't home. I went through the back way to the house part of the game shop, walked up the porch steps and pushed the doorbell button. The thing I liked most about that game shop was because it was literally half house, half shop. In front, it had the storefront and everything; but when I went to the back, I came to a porch complete with a patio set and a doorbell at the door.

It took only a minute before I saw Yami's face in the window looking to see who it was. He waved to be and I waved back before he turned and hollered.

"Joey, its Mai!" He yelled, then he left the window.

A few seconds went by before the door opened and my lover came into view. He was clad in only pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips.

"Hey Mai…" Joey said seductively

I looked at him and smiled at his tone, then got right to business.

"Not, tonight Joey…" I said. "And never again."

Joey looked at me with wide eyes; I signaled for him to follow me onto the porch. He stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him; we both walked over to the patio set and sat down on the chairs.

Joey tried to say something, I knew that he was going to try to say something to try and save our already disintegrating relationship; but I knew that it wasn't possible and cut to the chase.

"Joey, you love Seto now!" I said. "Go to him before he does something stupid!"

Joey looked at me shocked.

"I don't-" I cut him off.

"Our relationship isn't going to work anymore." I said. "You know it. How long are you going to make the person you truly love suffer for a relationship for another you don't love in that way anymore?"

Joey tried to speak, but I continued before he could.

"I went to Seto." I said. "He's in pain; he needs you so much more than I do. He loves you more than I ever could. What is it going to take for you to notice that!"

Joey looked down at the porch floor; I stood up.

"Joey, please…" I said. "I know at first that this is going to be hard for you; but now, we just don't love each other the way we did before. You're falling for Seto now and you need to go to him, no only for his sake, but yours as well." I turned around, ready to leave Joey behind; I got as far to the porch steps before I heard my name being called.

"Mai…" I heard Joey say.

I turned to him and he looked into my eyes; a smile came to his lips, despite the fact that he had a river of tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you…" Joey said. "For everything…"

I smiled at him and ran towards him; he jumped up and I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close to him. I looked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Be good to him…" I said; slowly, I let go of him as he let go of me.

We looked into each other's eyes again before we went our separate ways; Joey walked back into the house wiping away his tears, and I walked down the porch steps and headed home.

**Flashback End**

Unknown to Mai, across town Joey had fallen asleep again and he was currently having a flashback dream about the events that happened before he and Seto got together.

To be continued…

* * *

What's going to happen next?

Oh, I bet you just want me to stop teasing and give you the new chapter; but no, all of you are going to have to wait!

Please send me reviews, they can count as my birthday presents!


	5. Chapter 4

(SYH pokes head from behind corner and looks around, sees that coast is clear, slowly comes from around corner; is instantly surrounded by very angry and rabid readers)

SYH: H-hello guys, so how have you been doing?

(Readers beat the living crap out of SYH)

SYH: It wasn't my fault; something kept happening to the loading process on for the last few weeks, no matter what I did, I couldn't up load the story!

(Readers aren't listening; they are all trying to rip the chapter from SYH's hands)

SYH: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

(Readers take chapter and run off before cops come. SYH is left alone, and starts talking)

SYH: To all of you readers who witnessed that, I'm sorry for updating so late!

(SYH takes a deep breath and gets back onto track)

SYH: Thank you to those who reviewed.

**Thank You to**:

**An Angel Flying with Broken Wings**: I wonder what else my character and your father have in common! It's already odd that they have so much in common!

**Clumsykitty**: It's going to be a while before the child comes into the picture of course, but waiting will be worth it.

**Sleeping Inoncense**: I updated!

**Paranoidcharlotte**: Thank you for wishing me happy birthday, and sorry it took so long for the update. Seto will realize what's going on soon, so will Joey, don't worry.

**FuturePast**: Thank you for the birthday wish! So, exactly how blue are you now? Are you even alive?

**Slushie Blu**: Yeah, it was cool what she did. Despite the fact that I do hate her at times, she is one of my favorite YGO characters.

**Takuya**: Well, you don't have to wait for an update for this chapter anymore; you'll just have to wait for the next one; which hopefully won't take so long!

**Setosgirl**: Seto pain, it's the greatest form of YGO stories, isn't it?

**Shadowofmyself435**: That was a wonderful love triangle; hard to believe I didn't realize that until you mentioned it.

**SilverCrescentX**: Well, that was explained through the e-mail I finally was able to send to you. Why haven't you e-mailed me back is a mystery to me.

**Kanamelover suzanne0306**: Glad you like the story!

**JESSY**: Don't worry, Joey will find out soon; if you read this chapter, you'll find out just how soon.

**Smoondigiboy**: Yeah, it was. More sweetness coming your way!

**Silver4HENTAI**: Glad you like my stories. Hey, if you happen to read this story before SCX, tell her to e-mail me. If you want to send me an e-mail, ask her for my e-mail address.

**Yumi of the flames**: Glad you loved it.

Well, that's everyone who reviewed me last time! Thank you! And thank you to all of those who read my story, I have almost 2,000 readers to my story!

Well, anyway, finally, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Flashback** (Joey's POV)

I just walked into the house as Mai went home; I replayed the whole conversation in my mind as I walked over to the guest bedroom. It took me a few more moments to come to the fact that Mai was right and that I was in fact falling for Seto. I knew I was falling for Seto, and at that time after Mai broke up with me, I had no longer had any reason to deny it. As I sat down on the bed of the guest bedroom, I came to a decision; I needed to tell Seto that night, I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen if I didn't.

Running over to my duffle bag, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt; quickly throwing them on myself. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the room, stumbling down the hallway as I attempted to put on my shoes as I moved. As I ran and put my shoes on, I was stomping, which caught the attention of Grandpa.

"Joey, what's the hurry?" Grandpa said.

"I'll be out for awhile." I said. "I need to speak to somebody."

"Well, don't try to stay out too late." Grandpa said. "It's already late, try to make your visit short."

"I will…" I said; I rushed over to the door and ran out towards the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

When I arrived, the gates automatically opened; obviously Seto was hoping for me to come sometime soon. I rushed up the road towards the house and ran up the steps to the doorbell to push it; before I could, William opened the door. At that time I just barely knew William and thought that he was just a creepy dude; obviously he was protective about Seto because of the glares that I always received from him when I arrived. When I was looking up at him when I was at the door, he was staring down at me and his lips were in a thin line.

"Seto would be happy to see you." He said in a mono tone voice; he stepped out of the way and let me in.

I quickly rushed past the strict butler in fear that he would hit me when I had my back to him and rushed to the stairs, I already knew where Seto's room was. In a couple of minutes I was at Seto's room and I just barged in, the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

When I did that, a loud yelp was heard and I saw Seto jump up in bed; the light was turned on and I saw that Seto was asleep, but was wide awake from the way I just barged in. I didn't even think when I just walked over to the bed and stood in front of Seto; Seto looked up at me a little startled. I just bent down so that we were face to face.

"Do you love me Seto?" I asked.

Seto's eyes widened, but he slowly nodded.

That was all I wanted to know, I moved in and kissed him softly on his lips, immediately he kissed back. I pulled back when I felt something wet at my lips, something salty; looking at his face, I saw that he was crying.

"Do you love me Joey?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"With all of my heart." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, I'm sorry I hurt you."

More tears came to Seto's eyes and he moved in to kiss me this time; that kiss was a little harder, it had more meaning. I kissed back, that kiss for both of us held so much promise.

Little did we know; our relationship would have so many bumpy turns. We loved each other and still do, but at times, we couldn't stand each other so much, we broke up. The good thing, our break ups were always temporary; we only broke up because we needed to blow off a little steam. Heck, they weren't even break ups as far as I was concerned, they were just _time-outs_.

**Flashback Ends**

Normal POV

And the thought of the current 'time-out' was what caused Joey to wake up again. How long was it going to be before Seto calmed down enough so he could speak to him again? Joey didn't know how; but he knew that Seto was sick and he wanted to know if Seto was okay.

"I'll just have to speak to him at school." Joey mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed. He knew as well as everyone else that that semester Seto needed to attend school everyday, or he was going to have some trouble with the school board.

* * *

Monday Morning…

At the Kaiba Mansion…

Seto felt awful, but he wasn't going to show that to Mokuba and William; he needed to get to school, so he was going to fake it and get through the day. As he slowly walked down the stairs, his world started spinning slightly. Too stubborn to turn back and go back to bed, he made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

'Hopefully I'll get to ride the elevators and not have to walk up any stairs at school today.' Seto thought. 'The stairs here are the last thing I need also; I should have used the elevator.'

The moment he stepped foot into the kitchen, he was greeted by the squawking of his little brother.

"Seto, what in the world are you doing out of bed!" Mokuba yelled. "Go back to your room; you can't go the school today!"

All weekend, Mokuba watched helplessly as his brother went through the many phases of whatever sickness cursed his body. Seto threw up, had headaches and awful cramps to the point he actually cried, and passed out a couple of times out of the blue. Mokuba called Leo the other night; but Leo said that he would come in the afternoon; Mokuba at that moment knew that Leo knew that Seto was going to school.

"I'm fine Mokie…" Seto said as he walked over to the table, he slowly sat himself down at a chair.

William walked over and sat down a plate of crackers and a cup of tea in front of Seto; as William found that weekend, the crackers and tea were basically the only things Seto was able to hold down without vomiting.

"Thank you William…" Seto said as he started eating and drinking.

Mokuba glared at his brother as he ate. Seto sighed and stared back at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I'm fine…" Seto said. "I'll be fine; you don't have to worry…"

Mokuba's glare faltered, but Seto could still tell that Mokuba was still worried for him; in truth, Seto was worried for himself also, he could only hope that he would hold out for the whole school day and that Joey would skip school that day. Seto swore that if Joey said anything to him, he would just crack and tell him everything, he missed him more than ever.

The honking of a horn caught the brothers' attention; William was gone from the kitchen, meaning that he went to go fetch the limo to drive the brothers to school.

"Let's go Mokuba." Seto said. "We don't want to be late." Seto quickly ate the rest of his crackers and drank the rest of his tea; Mokuba stuffed his face full of the food he was eating the rushed out the door with Seto following.

* * *

It took only about ten minutes before the limo pulled up the Mokuba's school, Domino Middle.

"Bye Seto, bye William!" Mokuba said as he rushed out of the limo.

"Bye!" Seto and William said.

William started driving again the moment he saw that Mokuba walked through the school's doors. He looked in the rearview mirror at Seto.

"Are you sure you want to go to school Seto?" William asked.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked at the mirror into William's eyes glaring.

"Yes, I'm sure." Seto said; he kept looking into William's eyes and his glare fell. "If something goes wrong I'll be sure to contact you. Anyway, after school I have and appointment with Leo, so we'll find out what's wrong later."

"I guess you're right." William said as he started driving again.

About ten minutes later, the limo pulled up to the school.

"Be careful Seto…" William said.

"I will…" Seto said as he opened the door. "Bye…" He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

William watched as Seto walked up to the school and walked through the doors, then he drove off. After a few moments, he mumbled something.

"Gozaburo, you're lucky you're dead…" William said; he just knew that Seto's sickness had to so with something Gozaburo done to him.

* * *

When Seto walked into school, he was immediately greeted by Yugi and Ryou.

"Hey Seto." The pair said.

Seto smiled and nodded hello to them; Ryou immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Seto, are you okay?" Ryou asked.

Seto started to worry; he didn't want his friends to worry about him. He knew Ryou would be an obstacle for his day, but he didn't think it would happen so early.

"I'm fine Ryou." Seto said. "Why do you ask?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly into a little glare.

"Don't 'I'm fine' me…" Ryou said. "I know when I see a sick friend and you're sick, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm not sick." Seto said, then he started walking. Much to his displeasure, Yugi and Ryou were right at his heels.

"Seto, you were pale to begin with…" Yugi started. "And now you're whiter than snow."

Over the weekend, the more sicker Seto grew, he more paler he became, at that moment he was probably at his palest, there was just no possible way for him to get any paler.

The bell rang and Seto silently thanked the school day for starting as early as it did. He heard Ryou sigh and Yugi mumble something; he turned around to them to see if they wanted to say anything else.

"Just be careful today Seto, you hear?" Ryou said.

Seto smiled and nodded.

Ryou and Yugi smiled back before running off to class, leaving Seto to go to his. Seto turned and headed to his homeroom, but not without thinking.

'This is going to be a long day, a very long day…'

* * *

Later that afternoon…

It had just turned 1 o'clock and Joey was in his last class of the day. He was in math and he wasn't thinking about anything but Seto. In homeroom that day, two things happened; first, Yami and Bakura came out with their relationship when they were seen making out in the back of the classroom before the bell; then the second, Ryou and Yugi came to him and told him that Seto was sick.

Joey knew Seto was sick, so he wasn't too surprised; but he was shocked to hear about everything else he heard later in the day. He heard from other students that Seto was throwing up in the bathroom during lunch; they said that they saw him run into the stall. Then, Tristan came up to him and told him that Seto nearly passed out during P.E.; luckily he caught him and the coach benched him for the rest of the class hour. Yami said that Seto actually fell asleep during Study Hall and he needed to wake up Seto himself because the CEO didn't hear the bell. Needless to say, during that class hour in math, it wasn't too surprising that the only thing that Joey was able to think about was Seto.

Just then, Joey felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He looked up at the teacher and saw that he was writing something on the board, then silently turned to look at whoever was tapping him on his shoulder. It was someone who he didn't know, he didn't get a chance to ask what they wanted, because a little folded piece of paper was thrust to his face; Joey quickly took the paper and turned around. He looked up at the teacher one more time to make sure she was still occupied before opening the note. It read:

'I was just in the restroom, I heard someone throwing up, I think its Kaiba.'

It wasn't surprising that this note was passed to him; not only did the gang know about his and Seto's make ups and break ups, so did the whole city. They were on the newspaper at times as well as on the tabloids; it wouldn't be too surprising if Seto's sickness was on the tabloids the very next day.

Joey turned once more and nodded thanks to the student behind him, the student nodded back to him; he turned around again, and raised his hand.

"Miss Royce…?" Joey said as he kept his hand raised.

Miss Royce turned around and looked at Joey sighing.

"Yes Joey?" She asked.

"May I go use the restroom?" Joey asked.

Miss Royce rolled her eyes and stared at Joey.

"Joey, what have I said about using the restroom?" Miss Royce scolded.

"To use it before coming in here..." Joey said as he clenched his legs pretending like he really needed to go. "But I really to go!"

Miss Royce sighed again and waved her hand.

"You better not get caught, because I'm not signing a pass." Miss Royce said.

"Thank you Miss Royce!" Joey said jumping from his seat and running out of the classroom.

Miss Royce turned to the board and paused.

"Where was I?" She asked more to herself than to the class.

* * *

Joey was pretty sure that the student who passed him the note was talking about the restroom nearest classroom, otherwise he wouldn't have returned to class so quickly. Briskly walking and looking out for hall monitors, he headed for the restroom; just as he was about to push the door open, he had to jump back because the door was being pushed open already for someone coming out.

And that someone was Seto.

It was the first time that Joey had seen Seto all that time since he first became sick, and Joey hated himself for not being there for Seto, because he looked awful. Seto was just absolutely pale, except for the light flush on his cheeks; his eyes were drooping because he was tired and it definitely showed on his slumped shoulders. Everything else about Joey's love was just as bad.

"Joey…" Seto whispered as he leaned forward.

Joey slowly stepped up to Seto and caught him in his arms, gently holding him and hugging him. Joey was slightly taller than Seto because of his growth spurts; he was exactly an inch and a half taller than Seto. As Seto leaned onto Joey, he leaned his head onto Joey's shoulder and purred at the contact.

"Seto, why didn't you tell me?" Joey whispered into his lover's ear.

"I was angry…" Seto said. "And scared…and now…" He let out a yawn. "I'm so tired…"

Joey smiled and kissed Seto's cheek. Gently he shifted and made Seto stand up for a moment, then lifted Seto into his arms effortlessly; even after a year of them being together, Seto still weighed next to nothing. Joey walked towards the back of the school, where a huge Sakura tree was out at one of the schools main luncheon spots. Joey walked under the shade and sat down with Seto on his lap, placing Seto's head on his shoulder; Joey smiled when he saw that his lover had fallen asleep. Gently, he reached into Seto's pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he needed to call a couple of people.

To be continued…

* * *

Miss Royce's my math teacher; she's a nice lady, but very strict.

* * *

Well, what will come of all of this?

Please, send me reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, just coming in for another update! Sorry about the last time for not updating for so long, but this chapter most definitely came faster, didn't it? I'm also sorry to those who reviewed and are expecting me to respond, this week I am seriously not in the mood; everyone is lucky I'm updating, I'm sick!

Well, anyway, on with this awesome stories! Please send me more reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile with Leo…

Leo slowly walked around his house as he thought of a few things that happened over the last couple days; the main thing, his father and a few of his father's colleagues.

Leo was extremely freaked out a couple of nights ago when his father asked him a very personal question about himself and Seto; he asked if they were virgins. Needless to say, Leo was extremely shocked; his father never cared about him, even before the death of his mother; and not only asked him that question, but asked about Seto's virginity. His father was never protective of him and practically hated Seto, so why did he ask that question? Leo never answered the question; he just left the room with a severe blush on his cheeks.

But, that's not what really got him. What got him was that shortly after the question was asked, his father's colleagues came for a meeting. Of course he was forbidden to attend or listen and he never really cared before; but that meeting, he was curious what it was truly for; he knew from his father's question, that it had to do with him and Seto. But, why their virginity? Did that question have to do with the experiments that his father and those bastard colleagues of his performed on their bodies?

Everything that Leo was thinking left him confused, he wanted answers and he wanted answers now! But, how was he going to get them? He didn't know what to do at all; but he knew that he had to do something; he had a feeling that if he didn't something really bad was going to happen really soon.

* * *

Meanwhile with William…

William pulled up to the student pick up area of Domino High and waited for Joey and Seto to come out.

William wasn't surprised when he was called to come by and pick up Seto, but he was slightly surprised that it was Joey calling; he was happy for Joey to finally be back with Seto. With Seto being sick, he was going to need Joey.

The sudden sound of the door being opened caught William's attention; he looked at the rearview mirror on the windshield window to see if it was Joey and Seto. He smiled when he saw Joey slowly step into the car with Seto safely in his arms.

Joey slowly settled into the back seat and gently settled Seto onto the seat next to him; he laid Seto down and placed his head on his lap.

When William saw that Joey's hands were full, he pressed a button on the dash board and the door Joey had opened closed.

"So, just take you and Seto home?" William asked.

"Yup, I already called Leo, so he's headed there now." Joey said.

William nodded and started up the limo, then drove off.

* * *

An Hour Later…

Leo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion's guest garage as the gates opened, he slowly drove in and parked his car and jumped out. Quickly, he went to the door leading to inside of the mansion to see his sick friend.

He had received a call from Joey to come earlier than expected; he didn't really need the phone call, he was going to come early to speak to Seto about his father's suspicious behavior. At that moment as he worked his way to Seto's room, he wondered if he should tell Seto about it later, he didn't want to worry his sick friend.

When he arrived to Seto's room, he saw that the door was opened and he heard humming. When he got close enough to the door to look in, he smiled at what he saw.

Joey was sitting on Seto's bed with Seto on his lap lying against him, he was stroking Seto's hair as he was humming an unknown lullaby, and Seto was drifting in and out of slumber.

Gently, Leo knocked on the door the catch the couple's attention.

Seto's eyes snapped open; Joey stopped his humming and glared at Leo for disturbing them.

"Sorry, but it's time for Seto's appointment." Leo said.

* * *

An hour and a half later…

Leon couldn't find what was making his friend sick; he had no idea what to do or what to say, and he refused to go ask his father for help. He had done a lot of tests, of both urine and blood; but he didn't find that his friend had a fever or anything like it. He was stumped about it, and what worried him most was that Seto was still vomiting; two times during the check up, Seto rushed over to the bathroom to puke his guts out; Joey by his side through everything.

The only thing Leon could promise to Seto was that he would try to find out what was wrong with him. Joey was complaining saying that Seto was sick beyond anything in his whole life, and for the fact that Leon couldn't find what was making his lover sick. Leon left the mansion with a heart full of grief and a mind full of questions. What was happening to Seto? Did he have cancer? Was Seto going to die soon if he didn't find out what was wrong with Seto?

Seto was always abnormally skinny and he never ate much, and he the vomiting he was doing wasn't doing any good for his health. Leon was scared to do it, but felt he had to; he took all of the medications that Seto was taking away, fearing that the medications were having a sort of effect; until he knew what was going on, Seto wouldn't take any kind of medication. The pills that Seto took weren't for physical abilities, but for mental; Leon took the same pills that Seto took; both took them because of the things they had to endure when they were younger. The main problem to taking away Seto's medication was that Leon didn't know if it was going to have a positive or negative affect on Seto; he would just have to wait and see. He made sure to ask Joey to keep an eye on Seto just in case, Seto was stubborn at times to admit he needed help.

As Leon got into his car, he could tell that it was going to be a long night trying to figure out what was wrong with Seto.

* * *

With Joey and Seto…

Joey was carrying Seto from the hospital wing of the mansion over to his bedroom. Seto had fallen asleep shortly before Leon had left; leaving him worried and confused. Joey was worried more than Leon would ever be, even though Leon had known Seto longer than he did. Joey was surprised when Leon said that the blood and urine tests didn't show anything wrong with Seto; Joey for about five minutes didn't do anything but yell at Leon about how he couldn't find anything.

As Joey walked, he looked down at his lover's face. Seto was sleeping peacefully for probably the first time since they broke up; but now that they were back together, Joey could make sure Seto got enough sleep. Suddenly, Joey found himself wondering if Mai sensed how sick Seto was. Joey was freaked out by Mai's ability to sense things, but appreciated it very much; at times that ability helped him out.

Joey arrived to the bedroom and walked over to the bed, he gently settled Seto upon the bed and watched as Seto immediately snuggled deeper into the bed. Smiling, Joey covered Seto with the comforter and walked around to the other side of the bed; slowly and carefully, he sat down and moved himself onto the bed, covering the comforter onto himself.

He rested his head on one hand that was resting on an elbow and looked at his slumbering lover. Slowly and carefully with the other hand, he gently petted Seto's head; smiling wider when Seto began to purr. Moving slowly, he placed a kiss at Seto's cheek.

"Sleep well my precious Kitten…" Joey whispered into Seto's ear.

Gently gathering Seto into his arms, he fell asleep knowing Seto was finally getting some decent sleep, despite how sick he was.

* * *

Meanwhile with Leon…

When Leon arrived home, he bumped into a maid who told him that his father was in another meeting with his colleagues. Why the maid told him, he didn't know; everyone in the staff that worked within the mansion he lived in knew that he never cared about his father's meeting; none of them, he was pretty sure of it, knew of the slight interest he held of them since his father's question. So, why did that maid tell him?

Shrugging it off, he decided to get to his room to thing about what he could do with Seto. He walked slowly because he thought more while walking slowly. When he got to the banister of stairs leading to the floors above, the sudden urge to hear what his father and his colleagues were talking about almost become too much; but he contained himself. Anytime he thought of things like that, he always feared he'd get caught; so he never tried them.

Walking up the stairs, he thought of Seto.

'Vomiting, stomach cramps, constant major headaches and/or migraines, major loss of appetite…' Leon thought. 'Obvious signs of sickness, but the tests say he's not. Maybe I should run another test on them…'

As Leon was walking, he didn't notice that he was walking in the opposite direction of his bedroom and was walking the way to his father's conference room. When he realized where he was walking, he looked up just as the room door was opening; he froze immediately. When he saw that the door paused in opening, he could still hear voices; so he quickly and quietly rushed over to the conveniently placed carpet tapestry that was hung on the wall and slipped behind it. He thanked the creators of the rug for creating the tassels so long that they touched the floor from the carpet that was hovering about a foot over the floor; the tassels covered his feet well.

Leon listened closely as he heard the door open the chatter of his father with his colleagues. He heard the door close and the people and his father walking away, but he could still hear some of their conversation.

"If what you say is possibly true, we should get into action on capturing one or possibly both of them…" One of them said.

"Did any of them ever ask what the operations were for?" Another asked.

"No, they never did." Leon heard his father say. "But, one day my son will, I have to think of a lie to tell him. He should never know what those operations are for."

"Well, if what we did those operations for comes to be…" One said. "Then your son or Seto will tell someone."

"Hopefully we'll find out what's going on before they do if it ever does happen." Another said.

"Yes, I highly agree." Leon's father said.

Then, they were too far off for Leon to hear anything else they had to say. Leon stayed behind the carpet for about five more minutes to make sure the coast was clear. When he heard nothing for those few minutes, he slowly poked his head from behind the carpet; when he saw that there was no one around, he slowly stepped from behind the curtain.

'I better get away from here before Father gets back…' Leon thought as he turned the opposite direction from which he came. When he turned, something on the floor caught his eye; a folder, full of papers.

Leon slowly walked up to the folder and bent down to pick it up; he most definitely didn't see it when he came in that direction earlier meaning one thing, one of his father's colleagues dropped it.

'This might mean that I get to find out what the hell they are talking about…' Leon thought.

He quickly stuffed the folder in his pocket and rushed to the privacy of his room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Joey…

Joey was sound asleep, until he felt very sharp pains at his chest. Wincing, he opened his eyes and looked around, then looked into his arms and saw what was causing the pain; it was a who, and it was Seto.

Seto was thrashing in his sleep trying to get away from something in a dream; as Seto trashed, he banged his elbows against Joey's chest.

Joey grasped a hold of his lover's wrists and sat up in bed, looking down at Seto. Seto was still trashing around, his eyes were screwed shut. Joey knew he had to wake up Seto.

"Seto, Seto, please wake up!" Joey said as he started to shake Seto.

But, Seto wasn't waking up. Joey shook hard, Seto's body fought against him, then he started screaming.

Joey was quick to gather Seto in his arms; Seto's head to his chest, in one hand, Joey held both of Seto's wrists.

"Seto, Kitten, please wake up!" Joey said. "It's only a dream, I'm here!"

Slowly, Seto's screaming ceased and also he thrashing. Joey held him close, rocking back and forth and humming a sweet song into Seto ear. Eventually, very slowly, Seto woke up; he looked up at Joey, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay my love…" Joey whispered. "It was only a dream, he's not here, and he'll never be here again."

Seto tried to smile at Joey, but his smile crumbled and he let out a strangled sob, immediately burying his face into Joey's chest.

Joey held Seto close, stroking his hair, rocking back and fourth, humming a sweet lullaby to help Seto calm down.

To be continued…

* * *

Lame chapter ending, and the chapter was a little shorter than usual, but at least you got your chapter!

Please, send me reviews!


End file.
